Small Things
by Tyde
Summary: Last time Malfoy smirked at something close to Neville’s heart he escaped injury. But this time Neville is determined that he won't get away so easily. Tiny OotP spoiler R & R is appreciated and reciprocated! :o)


**Disclaimer: **A Harry Potter fic-let. I don't own Rowling's characters, but you already knew that. I do however own my smidgen of a 'plot, what plot?'

- + -

**Small Things****  
**by Tyde

- + -

The bell had sounded at least five minutes previously and I am running along the halls of Hogwarts, down the stairs to the dungeons and to my least favourite class, Potions. My cloak is flying out behind me and my hands are gripping tightly to the bag I have slung over my shoulder, heavy with books. I trip as I round the corner but it isn't my fault. Crabbe has stuck his foot out and as I was too worried about getting to class on time I didn't watch where I was walking. 

I hit the stone floor and grimace at the shock it sends through my arms as I thrust them out to steady myself so my face won't connect with the ground. Having already had my nose broken once, I do not wish for it to happen again. A whoosh of air flutters at my hair and I look up to see the contents of my bag have spilled everywhere. Smashed ink bottles, sheafs of parchment, several heavy textbooks and a cardboard box that I carry with me everywhere. It has a tiny heart etched into the lid. I scramble around on my knees, trying to pick it all up in a hurry but as my fingers reach for the box a pale hand closes over it first. I look up into the cold, grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. He looks rather pleased with himself and I groan inwardly. 

"Well, well, what have we got here?" he smirks and holds the box up to his ear, shaking it to hear if the contents inside will rattle. He looks disappointed as to him it sounds as if it's empty. I will that he doesn't open it, that his stupid curiosity doesn't get the better of him. My will fails as he wrenches the lid off. He laughs derisively and tips it upside down. 

Hundreds of sweet wrappers flutter to the ground around my feet and I can feel tears pricking my eyes at the sight of them. I hurriedly wipe a hand over my eyes and for the moment that is enough to stop the tears. A sob is working its way into my throat and I swallow it painfully. I reach into the pocket of my robes and my fingers close over my new wand that feels so sleek to the touch.

"No wonder you're so fat Longbottom, look at all these" he sneers and I grasp my wand firmly, trying to think of a really good hex that Harry taught us at our last DA meeting. He kicks at the pile of wrappers and chunks of them float off in different directions. I finally decide on Ginny's infamous Bat Bogey Hex and line up my wand with his nose, he just smiles at me maliciously, as if I don't threaten him. I then decide to make it my business to show him how wrong he is.

"Saving up the wrappers for something? Do you get a special prize if you send them all back?" He laughs loudly and Goyle and Crabbe join in with their dull guffaws. I can hear Pansy Parkinson shrieking loudly behind them. 

The anger rises up inside of me, my blood is boiling and my mouth is opened slightly as I take in a huge gulp of air. The words of the incantation die in my throat as I throw my wand aside and leap at him. Ron and Harry aren't quick enough to hold me back this time. I have the element of surprise on my side and Malfoy doesn't see it coming. He thumps to the ground and I end up landing on his stomach, which makes him produce a loud "Ooofff" sound. It's like music to my ears. 

Before those big buffoons Crabbe and Goyle have a chance to react I've already landed a nice cracking punch along Malfoy's jaw. Surprise shows in his eyes as they start to water from the shock. The dull pain in my knuckles is forgotten as I close my fingers around his throat wanting to squeeze the life out of him. He's clawing at my thighs, which have tightened around him and are slowly squeezing what breath he had left, out.

Hands are clutching at my arms and hauling me off the struggling Malfoy and a voice is urgently whispering in my ear. It's Hermione. She's telling me to calm down and not to let Malfoy get to me. Easy for her to say...her parents still recognise her in the summer. Ron and Harry do not let go of the firm grip they have on my arms, but I offer no real resistance. I am panting as I stand there in the hall and my heart is pounding in my ears, I'm not sure as I can't see my own face but I'm sure it is a mix of jubilation and exhaustion. It was something so small and simple but I feel a little drained by the effort. Dean and Seamus are looking at me wide eyed as if shocked I had the guts to do it.

Malfoy has sat up now and he's glaring at me as he massages his neck to get some feeling back. It's the most colour I've ever seen in his face, a nice shade of deep red, he'd be appalled to discover it matched the Gryffindor tie. He is not the only one glaring at me though, suddenly the corridor seems to be full of Slytherins – including Professor Snape whose glare seems more terrifying than normal. Something swells up inside of me though and I stare back defiantly into his cold, bottomless black eyes. It's the first time in five years that I haven't squirmed or wanted to look away. This is what the Sorting Hat was talking about when it had whispered to me "bravery well hidden".

"Detention Longbottom" He raises an eyebrow at the continued goings on of Malfoy playing it up like he did with the Hippogriff in third year. "For the next two months. And ten points from Gryffindor". He turns on his heel and oozes back into his classroom. There is the shuffle of feet on the stones around me as the Slytherins take chances to nudge me as they head towards the doorway.

Hermione has gathered all the wrappers up and put them back in the box for me. She hands it over silently, with sympathy in her eyes, but that's the last thing I want right now.

I blink and it's as if I have come back to earth. I'm no longer Mr Defiant-to-All, I'm just me, Neville Rory Longbottom. "Yes Professor" I mumble to space left by Professor Snape. I suddenly feel deflated and wonder where all my courage has gone. 

Harry and Ron pat me on the shoulder as they walk past me to get into the classroom and soon I am standing in the corridor, alone. I take a step forward and something crunches under foot. It's another wrapper, Hermione must have missed this one.

I bend down to pick it up and notice that it's the last one Mum gave to me. I date them all. I don't know why, but I do. In tiny little letters in the top right hand corner, with the day, month and year. Seeing this has somehow given me a resurgence of courage and my heart feels a little lighter. I cradle it into my chest as if it's a precious gift. I slip it into the top pocket of my robes and compose myself.

It may just be a Droobles Best Blowing Gum wrapper to Malfoy, but to me it's the world.

- + -****

**THE END**

- + -


End file.
